Ten Weeks
by CJ Jade
Summary: Can Tommy prove he deserves Jude or will he fail Sadie and Portia's test? Sequel to Deep Inside; you will have to read to understand.


**Author Notes:** I would have posted this yesterday but my on-line instructed decided to change the due to an essay. It had to be in by Saturday night because of the holiday weekend. So I spent the day editing that instead of finishing the edit for this. Here is the sequel to Deep Inside. Once again the whole Angie ordeal is going to be slightly different for the story.

Enjoy the smut in this chapter because it'll be several chapters before you get anymore.

**Pairing:** Jude/Tommy

**Summary:** Tommy and Jude spend the day together in bed, getting to know each other better.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Instant Star or its characters.

**Rate: **NC-17

**Season: **2

**Category:** Romance/Smut

**Spoilers:** Season 2

_3:20 PM_

Sex, Tommy Quincy loved sex; he would never lie about that. But he wasn't addicted though if you asked his two _favorite_ exes they would disagree with him. He knew that right now they were probably counting down until 10:30 tomorrow morning when his hell began. Ten Weeks--ten weeks of no sex ten weeks of proving that he deserved to have Jude as his. Not that he believed he deserved her, hell no he didn't deserve to have Jude as his. But that was the beautiful thing about it all, she wanted him. She wanted him even though she knew almost all of his imperfections—almost being the key word. He wondered if she would still want him when she knew of them all.

Tommy Q wasn't addicted to sex, but he was addicted to sex with Jude. Right now he was finding it hard to do anything with a very naked Jude on top of him. Though he guessed that was the point, no talking. They both just wanted to enjoy the moment he had tried to be good he really did. He told her that even though it didn't start until tomorrow "no sex." Jude of course did not like that idea, she replied by taking off her clothes and head for his shower. She had been all wet, singing--he loved it when she sang. He could only handle so much, tomorrow he'd be good, tomorrow he'd fight temptation, but right now he could have her and he was going to have her.

Tommy cried out as she pushed herself on top of him, lacing her fingers with his pinning them above his head as she moved up and down. This stupid bet, no one thought about what she wanted. And she wanted sex with Tommy she wanted him naked in a bed with her but did anyone ask her--no. So if she had to go ten weeks without him she was going to make sure she made the next hours count. She smiled when he groaned into her mouth as her pace quickened, she kept his hands pinned above his head. Jude hissed as his teeth sank into her shoulders, but the hiss wasn't entirely in pain. The pain trigged something deep inside of her.

Squeezing his hand tighter in hers Jude screamed out as her body shook. Tommy arched his body into hers as he felt himself follow her over the edge. He didn't even feel her let go of his hands and he didn't realize it until his hands felt her back. She was lying on top of him he smiled as his finger went up and down the damp skin of her back. Smiling as he heard her soft sounds as she began to begin to function as well. Tommy let out a groan as she slowly rolled off him and on to her back.

"I need food," Tommy mumbled several minutes later. Jude had kept him in this bed for three hours, and due to his _lunch_ at the Harrison home he had been too nervous to eat breakfast.

"Don't expect me to do it," Jude told him groggy, she needed more time to recover. "I don't have the mental ability to move from this bed at this time."

"I'll order a pizza," Tommy sighed rolling on to his side to grab his boxers. Though he could not help the male satisfied smile that grace his face. Knowing that he had done that to her, knowing he was the reason for that did wonders for his ego. Not that he actually needed it.

"Make it two," Jude told him sitting up smiling as he looked at her. "I haven't eaten since yesterday."

"Fine," Tommy laughed slipping out of the bed to get his phone. Jude was sitting against his headboard smiling as he walked away.

Tommy walked out into his living room shaking his head as he rubbed his eyes. When was the last time he had spent an entire afternoon in bed. It was never with Sadie usually she was up by the time he woke up. All of the women he had in his bed before Jude were gone before he woke up. Usually because they knew that was how it worked or because they were too embarrassed. Stretching he headed towards his phone grabbing the phone book.

Jude slipped out of his bed pulling on Tommy's t-shirt that he had worn today. Walking out of his room she smiled as she ran her fingers through her hair. She found Tommy on the phone with whatever pizza place he picked. The place was very large; it was the kind of home you'd expect someone like Tommy to own. He could easily have a party here. Besides the indoor pool he had below with the hot tub, he also had a pool outside. But due to the March weather was empty right now. She looked outside she could imagine the parties he must have thrown here. She wondered how many parties actually happened here.

"I just order three pepperoni pizzas," Tommy said turning around to see her. She blushed slightly at the hungry look he gave her.

"Three, are you that hungry," Jude laughed walking towards him running her fingers through her hair again. She could only image how horrible she must looked right now.

"Yes," Tommy told her eyeing her up and down. He had seen her in all sorts of clothing, some showed more skin than should be allowed but she was never as sexy as she was right now.

"What," Jude asked looking her self up and down. Tommy smiled at her innocence, how he loved her for that, how he just loved her.

"You look beautiful," Tommy told her walking toward her.

"Take it in because starting to tomorrow you don't get anymore of this for ten weeks," Jude reminded him laughing as he groaned. "Which is 70 days Over two months, if I was good at math I'd tell you hours."

"1680 hours," Tommy hissed falling back on his couch as it all sank in. Only god knew what they were going to do to him, what Darius was going to do to him.

"Hey I didn't tell you to take this little bet of theirs," Jude laughed putting her hands on her hips. "Actually I am kind of mad no one asked me what I thought about it."

"Jude I have to do this," Tommy told her looking up at her desperate for her to understand. "I have to make them understand that I really want you, and not for just for the sex…I want you."

"And you think making a fool of yourself for ten weeks will do that," Jude asked with a laugh unable to under his logic at this point.

"Yes," Tommy nodded.

"But ten weeks," Jude whined as she straddled his hips, he laughed then groaned as she rubbed against him.

His hands coming to slide up to her hips, bending forward she took his lips for another kiss. There kisses was out of control Tommy was helpless against her he could feel the heat of her against him, and he needed her. Rolling her on to her back Tommy pushed up his shirt she was wearing to take her hard nipples into his mouth. Tossing it to the side, he really didn't care about to where. He pushed her legs apart to settle in between them. Oh how he loved the taste of her skin, she was the sweetest thing that ever past his lips. Jude arched into him as his mouth move down to her stomach; Jude gave a gasp in anticipation of what was to come.

Tommy groaned as the taste of her flooded his mouth. Jude cried out as two of his fingers slammed inside of her, pumping in and out, in and out quickly. Jude was thrashing her head side to side as she felt herself fall again, falling into complete and utter ecstasy. Jude hissed as he put a third finger inside of her stretching her. Jude could not handle much more of this, she entire body felt like it was on fire. Then she felt it, Tommy moaned as more of her seeped onto his tongue. Grabbing the side of his couch Jude let out a gasp then a cry of his name, oh how he could listen to that sound all day long.

"Now see I can do that to you anytime you want," Tommy laughed falling on top of her, pressing his hard erection into her. "I'm the one who has to do without."

"Yes but not until tomorrow," Jude whisper against his ear dragging her nails down his back. Jude moved her mouth to nip at his ear as Tommy groan as she moved herself against him.

_7:45 PM_

Tommy looked at Jude who was fast asleep on his bed; he smiled as he slipped his boxers on. It was hard for him to remember the last time he had had this much sex in less than twenty four hours. Jude had proven that she could take what ever he threw at her. Whether it was in the shower, on the floor, couch, his pool table, hot tub, or any other place he could not remember they had been today. Stretching Tommy took a piece of pizza off his table as he back tracked to his theater room.

Jude had been impressed to say the least about his house. Though he knew she wanted to know why his bedroom was down stairs and not up stairs. Flopping onto the couch he took a bite of the pizza as he flipped on the TV. He found a movie that he hadn't seen in a long time, set the remote down and sighed. He had not felt this content in years, knowing that Jude was sleep in his bedroom, knowing he put her asleep made it better. He took another bite of pizza not realizing he was being watched.

As Jude woke up doing a feline stretch after her forty or so minute nap, reaching for Tommy she frowned when she realized he wasn't there. Slipping out of the bed she let out a grunted, oh she was going to be sore for days. She didn't think there was a position or place in Tommy's house that they had not been in today. Walking towards the door she picked up his shirt she had on earlier before the pizza. Running her fingers through her hair she decided to put aside the thoughts of the horrors that awaited them for the next ten weeks. She knew from personal experience how vindictive and cruel Sadie could be, but to put her with Portia who was like her twin, she could only fear the results.

Walking past a mirror Jude groaned as she saw her reflection. She was a complete mess. Her hair was a disaster she knew with a brush she could at least tame the mess. But unfortunately she didn't bather to bring anything like that with her. Then due to her--their shower earlier and their dip in his hot tub she had no make up on. Though right now the hot tub sounded great because she was sore in places she didn't realize she had. Of course that was probably because Tommy had bent her body in position she didn't know her body could bend in.

Jude stopped when she heard the TV on in what he called his Entertainment Room. She slowly walked towards the room smiling as she saw his figure slouching on the couch. She looked more inside the room to see him flick through the channels. She smiled softly when he let out a soft sigh when he found the one he wanted to watch. She watched him eat the pizza without thinking as he dropped the controller on the ground. For the longest moment she just watched him, she had never seen him so relaxed. Tommy always had a guard up always kept her at a distance making sure not to reveal too much. To see him like this filled her with an emotion she could not describe. Finally Jude made her way into the room.

"I didn't wake you did I," Tommy asked frowning he didn't think his TV was too loud but of course it had been years since he had to worry about that.

"No," Jude told him slipping onto the couch with him. She smiled when he shifted himself to bring her closer. She had her back to his chest while he wrapped his arms around her waist. She could almost close her eyes and go back to asleep. "What are you watching?"

"It's an old movie," Tommy told her as she watched the screen, then she realized what movie to was. It was one of two movies her father would always pick to annoy their mother on family movie night.

"Clash of the Titians," Jude laughed getting him to look at her weirdly. He would not think of this being her kind of movie. "My dad loves this movie. Whenever he wanted to annoy my mom he'd pick this for family movie night."

"She didn't like it," Tommy asked as he watched Jude watch the movie as he unknowingly played with her hands.

"She liked the movie," Jude laughed at the memories of their playful fights, back when their family was actually a family. "She just did not think it was a family night movie. Heck she got mad the time I picked Grease."

"Do you miss your family night," Tommy asked as they watched Perseus venture into the city of Joppa for the first time.

"We still have family night," Jude told him getting him to shift uncomfortably. "What?"

"Nothing," Tommy shrugged whispering but she could feel the difference in the way he was holding her. His hands fell to the side while his body had stiffened, he felt almost cold.

"Tell me," Jude demanded softly wanting to know what she said to change his mood so drastically.

"Sadie told me that since your parent's divorce the family dinners stopped," Tommy explained softly getting her to nod in agreement. Tommy took Jude's hands back in his. He wondered what else Sadie lied about.

"They didn't stop," Jude confirmed what he just figured about on his own. Though why Sadie would lie was beyond her. "They were as tense as hell for the first weeks. Mom used that time to ambush dad about the divorce, and then she actually brought Don to a few. Would you have come if Sadie asked?"

"No," Tommy admitted knowing that was why she probably told him they ended when he asked about them. She would have asked him to come, and he would have lied about having to work like he did every time she asked him to come over.

"What if I asked you to," Jude asked wondering hopeful to his answer as she watched Perseus wonder into Andromeda's room to see her sleeping form.

"I'd do anything for you," Tommy declared holding her tighter, getting Jude to settle in his embrace smiling.

_10:03 PM_

Jude sat at the table inpatient, she wanted something sweet. All she had asked is if he had ice cream or maybe some cake or a piece of candy, he always had candy. She liked sweet things when she watched movies, but she was so comfortable that she couldn't ask. It had been a perfect moment in time for her. Just the two of them there alone, his arms wrapped around her tightly, it was perfect. It was the kind of moment that you look back on and remember. The movie had ended roughly around 9:30, and they sat there for the longest moment just enjoying each other. But she had been sitting in this seat for around twenty minutes now. She wanted not she needed to know what was taking him so damn long.

Tapping her fingers on the table she looked behind her to see Tommy form coming towards her. All she had to think at this point is; this better be good. She could tell he was carrying something and it better be made of gold for taking him almost over twenty minutes to make. Tommy Quincy was a perfectionist she knew that from being his artist. He knew exactly how he wanted things and if it was not done exactly right he'd have her do it again and again until every bit was perfect. He smiled as he placed the glass ice cream bowl in front of her. She looked at it shocked; this was beyond what she asked for. Vanilla ice cream with chunks of brownies and cookies sprinkled on top of the ice cream. Then on top of that was hot chocolate drizzling down with whip cream with a nice plump red cherry on top.

"A simple bowl of ice cream would have worked," Jude told him in awe of how perfect it looked. Everything he ever did was perfect, she wondered if he could just go with something.

"This is my favorite mid night snack," Tommy shrugged acting as though it was nothing for him to make. Though Jude knew different, she was pretty sure when he made it for himself he just slapped it together.

"How do you not weight two hundred pounds," Jude gasped shocked, with the way he ate he should not be as fit as he was. He ate candy as if it was going out of style, and now this was his favorite midnight snack. She knew for a fact it had been months since he had seen the inside of a gym.

"I have no idea," Tommy laughed with a small shrug. He wished he really could, but his father was the same way. Of course the father topic was never a good subject with him.

"Do you ever just do something, no planning, no editing," Jude asked taking the cherry from top to eat it.

"Just eat your ice cream." Tommy smiled getting Jude to look at him smug. She knew the answer to that, though many would not believe it. Tommy did not seem like the type, but Jude didn't think he could do anything truly spontaneous.

_1:43 AM_

Tommy watched Jude sleeping from the doorway. He looked at the clock dreading each minute the passed because it brought him closer to his ten weeks of hell. Jude had all but begged him all day to just go back on the bet, to call it off but he could not. Walking out of his room he knew she would never understand. When she looked at him she saw the man she loved, the man who loved her, she didn't see the jerk he had been in the past. Walking to his closet he grabbed the wooden box to the back.

Tommy walked over to the table as he opened the box up sighing as he saw the envelopes. Some of them were letters written to him by Angie, a woman he had long ago tried to forget. Some of them were ones he wrote to her but never sent, and the rest were the notes he and Portia passed between each other. Then there were pictures of her, of Portia, of him, and anyone else from his past. Because that was what this was; this was his past. He only had a few pictures of Sadie but she was already there.

Looking down then back up he looked into the eyes the haunted him. Angie, he had loved her and he had loved Portia but breaking up with Portia would have been the end of everything. Darius would have hunted them down, causing them as much pain as he caused Portia. He wished she would have understood but Angie didn't. So she took her pain out on him and on Portia. He closed his eyes as the memories of that night flashed before his eyes. Shutting the box he pushed it aside. He deserved Jude's love like a serial killer deserved to be free.

_7:12 AM_

"Good morning sunshine," Jude chirped as Tommy walked out of his bedroom to see that Jude was dressed, her blonde hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. "I made breakfast."

"I thought you couldn't cook," Tommy asked frowning but his frown only last a moment before he smelled the aroma of whatever she was cooking.

"I never said I couldn't cook," Jude corrected him turning to look at him smugly. "I said I don't cook, but for you I am making an exception…so consider yourself lucky."

"I do," Tommy told her the sadness from earlier this morning still shining bright in his eyes.

"None of that," Jude told him faking a strict tone, complexly unaware of the real reason of his somber tone. "You're the one that chose this, because if it was up to me."

"I know what you'd pick," Tommy winked taking in some of cheerfulness but Jude could still see it was almost forced. But Jude had known Tommy long enough to know that if he wanted to talk about it he would. "We still have like three hours."

"Tommy as much as I want to," Jude confessed getting Tommy to smile knowingly. "My body is sore and very sensitive…so you're going to have to wait the ten weeks."

_G-Major_

Tommy and Jude walked into G-Major smiling as everyone waved to them as they made their way to Darius's office. Tommy knew that Darius would walk in exactly at ten maybe just a few moments later. He would do whatever he had to, to make sure that Tommy sat in his seat nervously. Opening the door Tommy sighed as he saw everyone already there, well everyone but Darius Mills.

Sadie and Portia were sitting on the couch, both dressed in their best clothes with their legs crossed. Spied Kyle and Wally were standing against the wall talking about something, as one spoke the other two nodded until someone else took a turn talking. Kwest and Jamie were on the other side talking about something intently. Sadie and Portia waved giving them a cat that ate the canary smile. This was evidence he needed to know that the next week were going to be his hell on earth.

"Darius should be here soon," Portia smiled motioning for them to sit down.

"Goody," Tommy mumbled as they made their way more into Darius's office. He still could not even imagine what kind of torturous things Darius had been thinking about doing to him.

The moment that Tommy sat down the moment he let out his deep breath the door opened to reveal Darius. A cold face, eyes of ice Darius Mills. This was the Darius he dealt with when he told him he eloped with Portia, this was the Darius he dealt with when Portia told him about the affair, then months later about the divorce, and now this. Tommy looked down as Liam followed behind him just like the good little worker he was. Tommy knew that Liam was only doing this because he wanted Sadie. So what better way then to play whatever game Sadie wanted to play?

He saw the look in Jude's eyes, the look made him happy he picked what he did. He refused to watch Jude get hurt, that was why he agreed to help his sister. He refused to watch Jude fall so in love with Tommy she didn't know where she began and Tommy ended. To have that much faith in him then to find out that Tommy didn't care. He loved Tommy; Tommy was like family to him but he had to know Tommy had grown. He needed to know for himself that Tommy had learned from his past. So what better way then for him to do the one thing he never could do for Portia.

"So what's my task," Tommy asked slowly getting Jude to bite her bottom lip.

"Jude has a concert one week from today," Darius began smiling softly for the first time, but confusing Tommy. "You'll do the task then."

"But what is the task," Tommy asked looking towards Portia who shrugged. Each person got to choose their own task, as long as it did not harm anyone.

"You're going to do the one thing everyone woman dreams about and the one thing you never could do for anyone else," Darius smirked wondering if Tommy would guess it. But Darius knew that Tommy didn't because he looked more confused now then he did moments before.

"What is my task D," Tommy repeated getting annoyed. He had no idea what Jude's concert had to do with his task.

"You're going to write Jude a love song," Darius announced happily getting Tommy to frown even more. Now he was getting the connection to her concert. "And you will be a special guest at her concert."

"You know what people will think when they see me there," Tommy objected. "I'm a producer now, not a performer."

"Not this week," Darius laughed at his reactions, which he knew would happen. "And I want a ballad T…here are the specifics."

Tommy forced a smile to cross his face as he took the paper from him. Jude just sat there in complete silence as Tommy over looked the piece of paper as everyone began to leave. He could hear their laughter as they walked out of the room. Of course Darius would pick the one thing he never could do. He had tried a hundred times before to write a love song for Portia but never could. He never got past the title or the first few notes. Not that Portia minded, she actually hated the idea of a song for her. Claimed it was like getting a tattoo of each other's names.

Unlike Jude he was better at just letting the music flow from him. He'd write the music then he'd let the words flow. Jude wrote songs that came from within her, from her own life. From her very public break up to her wanting to push Tommy's memory to the back of her mind it all came from within. With Tommy he wrote about things and people who did not affect him. Because until Jude no one touched his heart, no one make him feel whole and new. Darius didn't make too many specifics. He just wanted a love song, something happy, something that expressed the way Tommy felt. Something that made people feel the love he claimed to feel. Basically he wanted Tommy to do the one thing he never could do.

TBC

A/N: The following parts will be longer, I swear. Chapter 15 for Sweet Sixteen will be posted tomorrow.


End file.
